neonfandomcom-20200214-history
Nicknames
Blastion:outcast, cand :) Dherk:'''Jerk, coolcat, boss, cand '''K1TT:kitt, kitty, kitkat, kit (trolol) WindyXD: Wendy, Dark (shhh), Baka, Windy TouhouKing:Toto, Onii-san, Big Bro, Bro, Bruber, Hi, Epic Perv, Totoro, Pervy Bro, Nerd, Yuri Lover, Anime Freak, The King, Otaku, Tofu, xXsnwdropp:'Snowy, Snow White, Snw, El Dropo, Snwfart, Snowflake, Fatsnw, Snwflake cake, '''Darksky13:'Hi, Kitty Katniss, English Muffin, Stewie, Darky Warky Malarky, Master, Darky, '''Beastdude: '''Broski, Beasty, Beastypoo, Catson, Pooh, Chair, Moron Beast, El Pollo Loco, B3ast, Catsini, Dumb Dumb, BreastDude, Hen With a Tie, Tacopaco, Fatso, Fatson, Fatsini, Daddy (for Hitomi10 hes daddy), loco for soapo, '''Jesst7:Spy, Jaguar, Jaggy War, Jaggy Waggy Naggy Laggy Maggy Saggy War, Jess, Jessy, Jesstie, Jessty, Jelly Jessy, Badbob159: Barbie, Bob the Beater, Bob the Builder, Bib, Bobferd, Daddy, Bob/Bib the builder who beats and eats people, Bibby, Timbob, Bibble, Bobblehead, Bobblehead Barbie, bob the barbie killer, Hitomi10 (HittyXD): Imouto, Little Sis, Sis, Flat Chested, Hit, Soul Eater, Stuffed Kitty, Vampire Demon Kitty, Hitty, Kitty xxfoxface: Fox, Starfox, Foxxy, Foxxy lady, Robeks: '''Reb, Bekah, Beks, BooHoo, Boo, Rb, Rebekah, Dare Mahster, Robekza '''BloodDemon: '''Bloody, Demon, Gubbisch, Gubbyz, Gub, '''ToriPear16 (ROSE16): Tori, Rose, ToriRose, Bosnish (allJKED): Bos, Marvin, Marv, Marf, Bosh xBlueBird: Blue, Bird, Birdman, Matt, Matty, Birdy, LatinKing: Latin, Heal, Nick, Larin, Larry Mason2000: Mason, MachoMason, Maze, Macy, MachoMan, MazzyBoo, Mazzy, MazzyBoobear Reider0677: '''Rei, Reindeer, Deer, Santa, Shika, Redii, Reid '''ako0o: '''Ako, Akootie, Koo, Akooy '''xJELLOx: Jello, Jelly, Jelly Monster, Jell, Jelly Jello, Bewb Lover, JellyPanda, JellyBooBear, Jellyboocakes, Jelly Gurl, Jello Luvvvvvvvvvvv, JellyPOP, JelloSan MsMalaySIA: MariPOP, Mari, Mar Mar Cand: '''Candy '''Milksnake8: '''milky, shake, '''Noobiez: Nub, Nubz, Nooby, Nubbypoo, Brad Pitt, Brandon, Bewbies ;3 Category:NeoN Category:Hi Category:TWOM Category:Stuff Category:Interest Category:Members Category:Rainbow Category:Hello Category:Nicknames Category:I like tacos Category:Jelly Category:THE NEW STORY Category:Once upon a time Category:FUCK NO THIS STORY IS BORING O.O Category:HMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM Category:One day a cat walked up to xXsnwdropp Category:She named it catsini but little did she know that cat was HUMAN Category:And then that kitty met another kitty and I was born Category:The girl kitty cheated on the boy kitty and my bro TouhouKing was born Category:THE END Category:Lets make a new story woooohooo Category:One upon a time, Category:There was a young child of the name Hitomi Category:She was an orphan and stumbled across a small village Category:That village, was, the Woody Weedy Village Category:She was only a weak thing, Category:But she had murdered kooii, donguris, and boars to become stronger Category:Eventually, at lv5 she had met a few friends Category:And one of those friends had become her father, Category:His name was Beastude aka Sam Category:He had a weird obession with..... Category:TACOS Category:As hitomi leveled, she met more people Category:She had a lot of insecurities.. Category:Which had made her down, a lot Category:But the more people she met, Category:The more accepted she felt. Category:And, eventually, she accepted herself for who she was Category:Because, well, all those people she had met, had supported her! Category:There was a LOT of crazy shenanigans in between all of this Category:But, they changed all of our experiences together Category:And now we are dem NeoN peepssssssss